I'll always be your eternal lover
by AleUchihaToHaruno
Summary: "Sakura… Te quiero. Te quise desde el primer momento que te vi. Te quise incluso antes de verte por primera vez" -No importa cuantas veces me odie , nunca podre dejarte por que soy y seré , Tu eterno enamorado .


_**~I'll always be your eternal lover~**_

_***SasuSaku***_

Te miras en el espejo sin encontrar nada . Te pones a llorar vacía y te sientes condenada , no puedes soportar verte en el espejo …

"_Tu inseguridad te llevara al camino incorrecto "_

Te muerdes fuerte el labio intentando no llorar , te sientes una estúpida , y lloras . No , no tiene remedio te dices , solo te conformas con aquella horrible oscuridad. Te sientas al fondo intentando no destacar , pero eso ¿ es eso lo que quieres?.

"**Las personas a mi alrededor me desprecian ..¡Todos me odian!"**

¿No te cansas de repetir eso en tu mente? , No , no lo haces . te conformas con pensar que lo mereces , pero ¿Por qué?... ¿Tan grave es lo que has hecho que te desprecias ?.

"**La personas que me quieran, estarán destinadas a sufrir".**

Tu idiotez sobrepasa mis limites , quiero golpearte . Decirte que eres lo mas hermoso que existe , Lo hago , tal vez no con palabras, pero lo hago…

"**Y-yo no soy la personas mas bonita , N-no tengo el mejor cuerpo y no destaco ….¡No lo entiendo! ..¿Por que estas con alguien como yo?"**

Te aferras a idea erróneas , ha palabras de gente hipócrita que no desea ver tu felicidad . Me odio , me odio por no detenerte , por ver como te escapas de mis manos …¡No quiero! .. ¡Tu eres lo mas preciado que tengo!... ¡Por favor no me dejes! .

Has estado llorando otra vez , y me odio . Yo no puedo hacerte feliz , no puedo . Miro a la gente humillarte y me odio , es mi culpa! Te llaman loca , por hablarle a algo que no existe ….

"**Sabes …. Si no estuvieras aquí …Yo no sabría como sobrevivir"**

¡Cállate!...No!, no Lo entiendes? … ¡Es mi culpa! ..Si tan solo pudiese abrazarte ..Tocarte, estar allí para ti ,sentir tu calor llenarme el corazón , Limpiar cada una de tus lagrimas . Quiero besarte, pero no me atrevo . Tu mente es frágil y solo mas daño te haría …

Hoy te han vuelto a golpear …. Fue mi culpa , ¡Ódiame! …. ¡Por favor!...ÓDIAME!

"**Hoy estas muy callado Sasuke-kun…¿Sucede algo?"**

¿Algo?... mas bien todo! , tu cara es deplorable , tus heridas se amontonan en tu cuerpo y aun sigues sonriendo , me tomas de la mano y la aprietas con fuerza .

A veces quisiera que ellos pudieran verme , o tal vez simplemente haber muerto completamente , no dejar rastro de mi existencia, Ser algo sin vida como debí de serlo desde el principio ..

_Pero tu me tocaste.._

_Tu me amarraste ha tu lado "Como un conejo enjaulado_"

Fue un leve roce, pero te sentí, mire hacia atrás por ti ….

Y aunque no te conocía , mi instinto se apodero de mi y no pude seguir adelante . No pude abandonar este mundo errante.

_Tu hermosa sonrisa, tu mirada inocente, todo de ti . Me volvió loco, fue como si hubiese sido para mi, Solo y únicamente para mi ….._

Soy egoísta , y te niegas a verlo , te quiero solo para mi , y me odio por eso, me desprecio . Estoy jugando con el fuego del descontrol , con el egoísmo y tu dolor.

Yo no sueño, no puedo dormir, y me alegra no hacerlo . Es en el único momento donde puedo admirar todo de ti , donde puedo ser fuerte ..Donde puedo siquiera velar tu sueño y protegerte.

A veces quisiera retroceder el tiempo, y no haber salido aquel día de mi hogar. Haberte conocido, haberte amado. Casarnos y tener muchos hijos que tuvieran tus hermosos ojos jade, un perro , un gato , todo lo que no puedo y no podre darte .

Pero son solo sueños, sueños imposibles. Algo que escapa de mis manos, y no puedo evitar llorar o tal vez solo sea solo el sentimiento y los recuerdos de como solía hacerlo , por que yo no lloro , porque lo único que puedo sentir es este amor eterno , porque después de todo …

_Yo soy el que está muerto….._

**"Te amo Sasuke-kun**…"

Dices entre sueños , sonrió despacio como nunca puede ni podre hacerlo, te doy un beso , como el toque del roce del viento.

Por que así soy … como el viento "Nadie lo ve , pero tu eres la única que lo siente eternamente a tu lado".

"Sakura… Te quiero. Te quise desde el primer momento que te vi. Te quise incluso antes de verte por primera vez"

* * *

><p><strong>Hola , bueno es la primera vez que hago una historia triste y me salio muuy corta xD:c<strong>  
><strong>realmente no se como abra quedado .<strong>

**espero que os guste .**

**supongo que no es muy esperado una historia asi en el "Dia de san valentin" **  
><strong>por cierto felicidades a las parejas y a los solteros -me incluyo-<strong>

**"Feliz dia de la amistad :D".**

**No se si hago una conti estoy muy indecisa por que igual esta corto y todo eso :c , creo que me guiare por los comentarios C:**

**"Muchas gracias , a los review , favs que me brindaron en mis dos ultimos fanfics , se los agradezco de corazón :33 "**

**saludos os quiero C:**


End file.
